Moma dont preach
by Sinbad2
Summary: Grace gets a shock when she goes and sees jacks show...
1. Default Chapter

Will and Grace: Fan Fiction  
  
*I don't one these fine specimens…but If I did..muahahahahahahahah *cough* hahahaha*  
  
Plot: Jack is ready to do his new show J24...But he needs a special guest he has the perfect Idea Graces Mom…Watch the action take place. **This is the long one**  
  
*Scene* Wills Office, jack is there he is telling will about his new show..  
  
Jack: so I was thinking If I get a showbiz type person in it might make this a big hit even bigger than before.  
  
Will: well, who are you going to get?   
  
Jack: Well…BOBBIE ADLER.  
  
Will: what are you crazy?  
  
Jack: I'm just not going to tell Grace and when she comes and sees it she'll be shocked but she cant say anything!  
  
Will: that is so evil…I'm actually going to let you do it  
  
Jack: OK!  
  
Will: do you need her details.  
  
Jack: Well, erm…  
  
*Bobbie Adler enters singing cell block tango from Chicago*  
  
Bobbie: *singing* I bet you, you would have done the same. *she kisses jack, then will*  
  
Will: Bobbie, Hi! How are you doing?   
  
Bobbie: I'm doing great you?… are you still gay?  
  
Will: afraid so.  
  
Bobbie: I just want Grace with someone.  
  
Jack: Bobbie We need to go down to the club and get rehearsing it's tonight!  
  
Bobbie: I know honey! don't panic. Oh you queers nothing but panic, Panic, Panic.  
  
*Roll Credits*  
  
*scene* Graces Office.  
  
*Karen is on the phone to a client of Graces*  
  
Karen: Oh well I've got something to tell you!! Your Designs are Crap, No in-fact they are worse than crap I'd rather buy crap than that Stuff!…How dare you, you are some low life who's trying to rip us off. Now Get a life! *slams phone down*  
  
Grace: who was that?  
  
Karen: Ralph Laurens secretary.  
  
Grace: What?!  
  
Karen: no not really. It was some person trying to sell faux fur for $900.  
  
Grace: Karen I need this place tidy for when Will gets here because he's come here to assess this place for some reason.   
  
Karen: sorry, I don't quite understand what you just said… what's that word…tidy??  
  
Grace: Put all your illegal substances in the draw.  
  
Karen: Oh I see…What illegal substances?  
  
Grace: It was a JOKE!  
  
Karen: a what?  
  
Grace: Karen how do you survive on this planet.  
  
*Karen shakes pills at grace*  
  
Karen: These babies.  
  
Grace: Oh!  
  
*will enters*  
  
Karen: Hey!  
  
Grace: so assess me! *laughs and snorts*  
  
Karen: Get out more!  
  
Will: I'm not even going to bother looking I'm going to give you all marks because I'm a lawyer not a assessor.  
  
Karen: Will not doing his job properly! I am shocked.  
  
Will: Karen…Sober.   
  
Karen: No.  
  
Will: Thought not.  
  
  
  
Rosario enters.  
  
Rosario: Mrs Karen your facials due at the shop.  
  
Karen: oh great. See ya in four hours grace!!  
  
Grace: ok *confused*  
  
*Jack runs in*   
  
Jack: J24 is now officially GOOD! Its starts at 7pm be there for 6pm. Bye!  
  
*jack runs out*  
  
Will: welcome to the world of random jack.  
  
*End of Scene*  
  
*scene* Backstage of J24. Jack is laying down some rules to Bobbie.  
  
Jack: Ok number one, Don't make eye contact with Will Grace or Karen.  
  
Number two, Don't shadow me  
  
Bobbie: Number 3, I've been in this business longer than you.  
  
End of rules.  
  
Jack: right we've got 3 minutes. Oh what the heck lets start now.  
  
*Jack goes onto the stage*  
  
Jack: Hello everybody and welcome to J24. We have a very special guest tonight. The one, the only Miss Bobbie Adler.  
  
*claps woos*  
  
*in audience*  
  
Grace: What my mother?  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part 2

Part 2   
  
Grace: What? My mother.  
  
Karen: Yes honey isn't it great!! Woo!! C'mon Bobbie!!  
  
Grace: I'm going to get a drink. *she gets one Karen steals it*  
  
Grace: Hey!?  
  
Karen: *confused* err. Hello?  
  
Grace: I'm just going to shut up and watch this show.  
  
Karen: Finally all you do is yap, yap, yap!  
  
*on stage*  
  
Bobbie: Oh look at my beautiful daughter at the back.  
  
*the whole audience turn round and stare at Grace*  
  
Grace: WHAT?  
  
Bobbie: you know she wasn't always that beautiful…She used to have a tight perm.  
  
*The audience roar with laughter*  
  
Karen: *trying to breathe* A.. tie…. Perm… hahahahahaha.  
  
  
  
Jack: And you know something else? She has bad fashion sense.  
  
*Silence in the audience*  
  
Bobbie: Lets sing a song *she breaks into cell block tango*   
  
*jack goes to join in and pushes him off the stage and he falls through the silver curtains into back stage*  
  
Bobbie: da da daaa   
  
*Audience Cheer*  
  
Bobbie: I'm sorry that's all we've got time for.  
  
*boo*  
  
Bobbie: but ill give you something to remember me by  
  
*she flashes the audience but you see her back and it goes to Karen will and grace*  
  
Karen: They are firm  
  
Grace: *Yelling* MOM put them away there nearly touching the floor.  
  
Will: OMG! I've gone blind.  
  
Karen: Come on Bobbie that's it you little devil!  
  
Grace: come on were leaving!  
  
*Bobbie chases them*  
  
Bobbie: where are you going?  
  
Grace: I… I wanted to be mad at you but I cant.  
  
Bobbie: what did you think of my little stint then.  
  
Grace: It was 


	3. Mommy

Grace: It was about the only little thing on there.  
  
Bobbie: what do you mean?  
  
Grace: well with you mouth and your boobs. Which by the way one is still on show.  
  
Bobbie: *to boob* Oh Delilah get back in.  
  
Karen: I call mine Delilah as well.  
  
Bobbie: aren't they the most adorable things.  
  
Karen: yes I stroke them every night.  
  
Grace: enough with the boobs.  
  
*Jack walks in*  
  
Jack: why did you push me of the stage.  
  
Bobbie: they wanted a dear not a queer!  
  
Grace: Dear not a queer *snort and laugh*  
  
Bobbie: don't do that.  
  
Grace: I've got an idea, why don't we all go for pizza!  
  
Scene: A pizza place there is a miserable looking waitress.  
  
Waitress: what ya want.  
  
Karen: come closer, closer, closer still *slap* I want a nice attitude shorty greasy spot, spot.  
  
*waitress runs off crying*  
  
*jack gets out a notepad*  
  
Jack: 16!  
  
Grace: what's that?   
  
Karen: It's the amount of people we've made cry.  
  
Jack: your in seven times.  
  
Bobbie: Isn't she so easy to upset.  
  
Grace: no I'm not  
  
Bobbie: yes you are.  
  
Grace: *annoyed* No I'm not  
  
Bobbie: Yes you are!  
  
Grace: *crying* No I'm not…  
  
Bobbie: yes you are, yes you are, YES YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Grace: I'm crying already.  
  
Bobbie: Oh honey I'm sorry.  
  
Jack: 17!  
  
*A new waitress arrives very cheerful*  
  
Waitress: what would you like.  
  
Grace: Oh when we say we are going for pizza we mean were sitting in here in shelter from the rain.  
  
Waitress: Oh like that table over there. Ok that's fine just super!!  
  
*she goes off*  
  
Karen: what was her problem her hunch giving her back ache.  
  
Grace: So mom! How have you been?  
  
Bobbie: you know, singing dancing sleeping aro…  
  
Grace: ok that's enough!!  
  
Jack: will, your not saying much.  
  
Grace: He's in shock from my Moms breasts.  
  
Will: never again Bobbie.  
  
Bobbie: I don't see what the problem is..  
  
Grace: Imagine Grandma Adler flashing at you.  
  
Bobbie: Oh dear you poor people.  
  
Karen: Oh well I've got to go please Stanley, give him some Delilah. Bye!   
  
*she exits*  
  
Jack: actually So have I I've got to right a script. Yes that's it ascript for my….Movie..hmm yes… movie. BYE  
  
Bobbie: Grace can I stay at yours tonight.  
  
Grace: Yes you can, cant she will.  
  
Will: yes but dear god wear a bra.  
  
Bobbie: Ok.  
  
*end of scene*  
  
*Scene*  
  
Graces apartment: 2am Bobbie is singing, big spender.  
  
Bobbie: the minute you walked in the joint.  
  
Grace: mom…mom…MOM   
  
Bobbie: HEY BIG SPENDER.  
  
Grace: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.  
  
  
  
Bobbie: what dear?   
  
Grace: Its 2am please stop.  
  
Bobbie: oh I'm sorry dear Its just I cant sleep.  
  
Grace: try trying.  
  
Bobbie: what? don't you like my singing.  
  
Grace: not at 2am!!  
  
Bobbie: ok honey I'll stop.. If you get with Will.  
  
Grace: Gay!  
  
Bobbie: Damn! I'll stop singing then.  
  
Grace: Thank you.  
  
Bobbie: I've got to be up at 9am tomorrow I'm getting the 1st cab back and I'm not coming down for a while… you can make the next visit. I am worn out. I think I'm going to give up this lifestyle. Im getting to old. I'm nearly 60 Grace.  
  
Grace: well if that's how you feel then I back you up all the way.  
  
Bobbie: But…  
  
Grace: NO…I back you all the way!  
  
Bobbie: *kisses grace on head* Night Princess*  
  
Grace: Night Mom.   
  
*they hug*  
  
*Black out*  
  
Scene: graces apartment 4.30 am.  
  
Bobbie: the minute you walked in the joint  
  
Grace: *off screen* MOM  
  
Bobbie: Sorry honey..* whispering* hey big spender spend a little time with me…  
  
**End**  
  
This is my favourite one   
  
PLEASE REVIEW :D :D 


End file.
